Sayonara
by Quackquill
Summary: Four guests at an inn are snowed in with a murderer on the loose: the famous actress who invited them has been killed. Everyone is a victim…and a suspect. Is there any way to find out the murderer before its too late...and just who will make it out alive
1. the Game

Sayonara

Summary: Four guests at a hotel are snowed in with a murderer on the loose: the famous actress who invited them has been killed. Everyone is a victim…and a suspect. Is there any way to find out the murderer before its too late...and just who will make it out alive?

* * *

Clue 1: The Game

A taxi halted in a dark alleyway beside a grey sidewalk littered with battered leaves and gum wrappers. The door opened and a woman stepped out. While the taxi drove away, the woman took off her shades for a moment, reading the blinking sign.

The woman had long black hair pulled back into a characteristic hairstyle of two pigtails. Her penetrating red eyes darted to and fro, surveying the area, and her red lips curled into a quietly dark chuckle. Her bronze skin and slender body could shake jealousy out of any woman.

She made her way up the stairs, humming, and then stopped at a door with a sign indicating a PI's office. She pushed open the door, making a bell tinkle.

A leather chair immediately spun around at the sound. With a raised eyebrow and a cool voice, the detective stood up with a wary "Hullo."

"Ni hao," The woman cocked her head slightly while lowering her shades, "We haven't seen each other for a while."

"Yes…why are you here?" The detective demanded icily.

"No reason in particular. Where do I sit, here?" The woman elegantly sat into the chair in front of the desk.

"You're a customer I see…" The detective sat down slowly, still eying the woman.

"Why so cold to your dear me? Come now…you didn't think you had seen the last of me then now did you?" She curled her lips suggestively.

The detective went pale for a moment, then clenched the leather seat and regained posture, "No, not really...well, if you're a customer, let's get down to business."

"This is a rather serious case," the woman's face immediately turned grave, "my life is in danger."

"Isn't it always…"

"Take me seriously!" She struck the table with a fist, "Someone is after my life! Every moment I feel myself shaking in fear at every dark corner…I have to turn around afraid that someone is right behind me, watching me with menacing eyes…I can feel it. Death is near!"

The detective surveyed the woman for a while with a chin on clasped hands, then picked up a pen and pad, "Could you give me some facts instead of exaggerations?"

"I know I'm always being followed and that the murderer is someone close to me. That's my only clue."

"Very vague…" The detective's eyes narrowed.

"I've thought of something that may lure out who it is…" she took out a slip of paper in her bag with two fingers and waved it in front of the detective.

Annoyed, the detective took it and unfolded the slip of paper.

"I'm inviting you personally to a newly opened hotel. Here's the plane ticket." She took out an envelope from her bag and placed it on the table. The detective picked it up, still eyeing her, "Do come, I went through so much trouble reserving the entire hotel…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll come alright."

"Parfait," the woman's mouth curled into a coy smile, "I'll see you there then."

"Are you sure you should be doing this? I thought you feared for your life. You don't look at all shaken to me."

"I am terribly shaken, but it's also somewhat thrilling I have to say. I've decided to set up a trap for the murderer. You play an important role in finding out who it is, my dear. As long as I have you I don't think I shall be too afraid."

"Really now."

"Now I should get going, I have a few more invitations to give out. Here's a list of who will be there…" She placed a list in front of the detective, "Sayonara!"

The door closed with a click.

The detective picked up the list and murmured the names out loud…

Li Syaoran—my boyfriend

Daidouji Tomoyo—an actress

Hirigizawa Eriol—her manager/my ex-manager

Kinomoto Sakura—my childhood friend

* * *

And so it begins.

short first chapter, yays. i wonder who the detective is? well, we'll find out some other time. More characters will be introduced in the next chapter... im actually very excited about this story. i hope that i'll be able to write it out as well as i planned it out. im only hoping that this can be suspenseful, thrilling, and brilliant. but of course i dont think that'll ever happen. anyways, do enjoy.


	2. her Name

Sayonara

Summary: Four guests at an inn are snowed in with a murderer on the loose: the famous actress who invited them has been killed. Everyone is a victim…and a suspect. Is there any way to find out the murderer before its too late and make it out alive?

Clue 2: Her Name

A gray-haired and wiry man with half-moon spectacles and long fingers was pacing about, clenching his fists and muttering to himself. A slender woman with long, black hair walked down the stairs.

"Wei. Just what are you doing?"

"I can't. I won't allow this."

"What do you mean? It's only a party with some of my friends, and suspects."

"That's why, Meiling-sama. I won't allow you to be killed."

"Well, then we have to find out who it is first."

He was biting his lip.

"Patience, Wei, patience. Everything will turn out alright, even if I die. Besides, it should be easy."

"You treat this all as a game, a game." His eyes narrowed.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed coldly, "After all, it is a game. And so let it begin."

* * *

A young woman with thoughtful jade eyes wearing a tan woolen hat over her ears was standing outside the airport. She put her hands together and blew on them, waiting. She perked up as she heard a car driving and immediately stuck her hands out.

"Taxi!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but the yellow cab whizzed past.

"It was vacant! You lousy!" She grit her teeth bitterly.

"These taxis won't want to go anywhere in this weather." Said someone.

"It's only snowfall, and I only have to get to those mountains over there…"

"Funny, I'm going there too."

Her eyes widened and she turned around, "You—oh my…" Her face went pale and her cell phone clattered onto the ground.

"It's been a long time, Sakura."

"S-S-Syaoran…" Her body was suddenly shaking, and her eyes as large as glass marbles.

He was wearing a large black hat and a scarf, making his face nearly completely covered. His beige jacket was littered with snow and his feet crunched the ice below as he walked over steadily. His facial expression was almost a joyless half-smile with lifeless, stony eyes that looked sad somewhat, and dark.

He stopped before her, and they stood for a while staring at each other. Sakura was still in a stupor when he bent down to pick up her cell phone and hand it to her. She stared at it stupidly.

He chuckled gloomily, "Here, you dropped this." He reached out and took her hand, making her flinch, and he placed it into her hand. She left her hand outstretched with the phone in it for a while, looking at it, then at him.

"T-Thanks…" She gulped and slipped it into her pocket, still feeling the touch of his cold fingers pressed against her wrist.

He held out his hand and suddenly a cab came and stopped.

"Go in." He urged her, and she went in obediently. Then he slipped in beside her, as she stared in horror.

"We'll share a cab, if that's alright with you."

"I-I'm fine…" She could still feel herself shivering.

Syaoran gave the driver the address and studied Sakura. She could feel his stare and tried to turn her body away.

He touched her shoulder, "You're shivering. Are you cold?"

"I-It's cold…and snowy…"

He looked at her for a while. Then he took off his scarf, "Here, have this." He leaned over to wrap it around her neck, making her tense up and squeeze her eyes shut as she felt his hands brush her hair. She could almost smell that familiar scent from so long ago…

When she opened her eyes she should could see his cold, auburn eyes that made her melt...she saw her own eyes in his and her wistful expression…she heard him say her name gently, almost like a quiet whisper…she closed her eyes…

* * *

A maid with copper cropped hair and large moon glasses that hid her eyes and a shy demeanor walked across the hallway, looking down all the time. She suddenly crashed into someone and fell backwards, dropping the silver tray and its contents.

"You clumsy fool!" Meiling shrilled.

"I-I'm sorry…" The girl pushed her glasses back up and immediately bent down to gather up the items. Meiling watched, huffing madly. As the girl got up and entered the kitchen, Meiling observed. After half an hour Meiling called for Wei.

"Wei! I need a word with you, it's about this maid…" She whispered several things quietly as she glanced over at the maid several times.

"Fire her?" Wei said, shocked.

"Yes, as the founder of this inn and you, the manager, I demand that we get rid of such a nuisance and terrible lack of professionalism…"

"I understand. But in this snowy weather? Where could she go?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Either way, if you won't, I'll give her a talking." Meiling flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back up the stairs.

Wei frowned, clenching his fists and muttering to himself as usual.

A man with snow-white hair and large round glasses walked in, carrying several bags.

"This way please…"

A raven-haired lady stepped inside, garbed in the most fashionable fur coat, hat, boots, and gloves with sparkling earrings and a radiant smile. She looked very pleased and pleasant, as she called someone behind her.

"Eriol! Eriol! It's splendid inside! Just splendid!"

Eriol entered from behind her, dragging several more hefty bags, but smiling throughout, panting.

"O-of course…a-although i-i-it looks so small on the out-outside…" He dropped the bags and wiped his brow.

Eriol had dark blue hair and round glasses that gleamed. He was a very short but handsome man, and obviously not very strong. The white haired man turned around.

"The rooms are upstairs. You can leave those there if you're tired and I'll come back to get them. Follow me."

Tomoyo followed obediently, still looking about in marveled wonder with a somewhat dejected Eriol trailing behind.

"I've never seen such a cozy little inn before, the ones I usually go to are so grand and golden in splendor. This tiny place is just wonderful!"

Meiling suddenly stepped out of her room, smelling of perfume. She beamed as she saw Tomoyo and smiled somewhat wickedly.

"Daidouji…isn't it good to see you could make it. I was afraid you'd be too busy."

Tomoyo smiled back genuinely, "Oh, I was but Eriol made time for me! I could never have refused your invitation, Meiling!"

"Hirigizawa…I was afraid you'd refuse to come." She said icily.

Eriol looked very stiff, "Tomoyo wanted to come, I couldn't ever refuse her."

"I see…well, if that's how it is, I hope you enjoy your stay. I don't hope it will be too brief. I have so many things to talk to you two about…" She walked away proudly, leaving a scent of perfume behind.

"That Meiling…" Eriol inhaled sharply.

"Is quite a dear. Let's go in Eriol." She smiled broadly.

Eriol smiled back, "Of course."

* * *

Meiling was looking out of the window, then she pulled the drapes back down and headed toward the crackling fire. She sat in a sofa and picked up a glass of alcohol, downing it within seconds.

"Wei, refill this please." She stared at the draped window for a melancholy minute, before someone entered.

It was Syaoran, carrying his own bag looking somewhat grimmer than usual. He walked in and Meiling stood up immediately.

"Syaoran!" She exclaimed.

Then she saw someone behind him and her face fell.

Sakura had walked in right after him, looking very flushed and breathless. Her eyes were still a little faraway and she kept biting her lip.

"And Sakura-chan." Her voice seemed a little piqued.

"Oh, Meiling!"

"It looks like the three of us are together again, just like old times." Meiling smiled.

Sakura smiled back. A moment of tension held their competing glares.

Meiling suddenly beamed at Syaoran and put her arm around his, "Syaoran…I'm gladder than glad that you could make it. It was so cold…only you can warm my heart."

Sakura stared.

Syaoran tried to shrug off Meiling's grip but she held on firm. She flashed a smile at Sakura, "It really is just like old times. Syaoran's my boyfriend now."

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at Syaoran, horrified and appalled. She whispered inaudibly, "So that's why…you…"

Meiling quirked her brow, "What did you say?"

"Nothing. It's good to see you two together. I'll go to my room now." Sakura walked past coldly.

Syaoran finally broke free from Meiling as Sakura left.

"You're annoying."

There was a moment of silence between them, as Meiling looked thoughtfully at him.

Meiling flipped her hair over her shoulder, then touched Syaoran lightly, "Syaoran…I love you."

Syaoran turned around spotting Sakura up at the stairs. He grit his teeth.

Meiling gazed up into Syaoran's eyes intently and demandingly.

Sakura had put away her bag and was going back down for refreshments as the maid had made her aware of. She stopped in her tracks and felt a pang of hurt.

Syaoran had enveloped Meiling in an embrace and was kissing her hair. His eyes were closed and Meiling had a hand in his tousled hair.

Sakura felt a shot of pain inside her and a welling of horror. She clenched her chest and retreated back into her room, gasping for breath and squeezing her eyes shut.

Must she be tortured again...?

* * *

  
a/n: so our characters are on the stage, and mounting tensions are being formed. and just what is this past between the three of them? when will the attacks start? i want to see blooody murderrr!!!


End file.
